thirty minutes before earth vanishes
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: sepasang kekasih, dialog tiga puluh menit, berbagai topik. bumi tiga puluh menit lagi akan musnah. ・ junriko


disclaimer: **kuroko no basketball** © fujimaki tadatoshi

adapted from drama CD **kyokugen kareshi ~chikyuu ga nakunaru 30pun mae~ **© Cineria

cover art from pixiv id 34782939 [ じゅんちゃんです]

for non-commercial purpose and no profit gained from this fanfiction. modified-canon, possible OOC, cheesy OTL

–

**thirty minutes before earth vanishes**

–

Tanda silang pada angka di kalender bertambah lebih cepat daripada perkiraan Riko.

Gadis itu sudah menandai kalendernya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, hitung mundur sebelum hari yang dijanjikan itu tiba. Ia mendesah panjang begitu mencoretkan garis kedua pada angka yang menunjukkan tanggal hari ini, tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang begitu cepat. Selama ini ia hanya melihat tanggal hari ini di televisi, koran, atau internet, dengan pikiran-pikiran alasan prokrastinasi yang berkelebat—_ah, masih lama. Masih lama._ Terus saja ia berpikir masih lama sementara saat ia berpikir begitu waktu terus melaju tanpa ia sadari, dan tibalah ia sekarang pada hari itu. Riko tersenyum hambar pada kalender, lalu pada jam di sebelahnya, yang menunjukkan bahwa waktunya—bukan, waktu bumi ini—tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi.

Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuat, bukan? Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu.

Menghela napas pasrah, gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan taman samping rumahnya. Tempat inilah yang dipilihnya untuk menghabiskan tiga puluh menit terakhir ini, sementara ayahnya memilih berdiam di kamar untuk duduk merenung sendirian menghitung mundur sisa umurnya. Langit tampak cerah, ironis sekali dengan takdir yang akan dihadapinya tiga puluh menit lagi ( atau mungkin ia gembira, sebab sebentar lagi tugasnya akan selesai ). Segalanya terlihat terlalu baik-baik saja. Riko menyandarkan punggungnya pada ambang pintu geser, memandang langit dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan dengan sekali lihat. Ia terlihat sedih, namun di sisi lain juga lega.

"… hari ini akhirnya datang juga, eh?"

Riko hanya melirik sebentar sebelum kembali memandang langit, dalih yang cukup efektif untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau terlihat lemah sampai akhir, ketahuan ( nyaris ) menangis pada hari terakhirnya, terlebih oleh sang kekasih, bukanlah sesuatu yang ada dalam daftar apa-yang-harus-kulakukan-pada-hari-terakhir.

"Jangan nangis, Riko. Jelek."

"Si-siapa yang nangis?" refleks Riko mengelak dengan kebohongan yang terlihat jelas, lalu menggosok matanya dengan ujung sweater hitamnya. "Aku cuma kelilipan, kok."

"Jangan bohong di hari terakhir, Riko. Eh … tidak boleh bohong, ya? Maaf, tadi aku bohong kok. Riko tetap imut meski sedang menangis."

"Hih!" intensitas warna merah di wajah Riko meningkat, entah malu, marah, atau geli. "Lagipula, hei … ada apa ini, tiba-tiba Hyuuga Junpei bilang aku imut? Kau tahu, sinonim dari kejam, barbar, kasar dan bawel itu sama sekali bukan imut. Kau terbentur sesuatu? Lebih baik kau pulang sebelum aku harus mendengarmu bicara aneh-aneh di hari terakhir kita ini."

Omelan panjang lebar itu hanya dibalas sebuah pelukan dari belakang oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Wajah Riko memerah karena kaget–kekasihnya yang lebih sering mencubit daripada memeluk, atau marah-marah daripada bicara gombal, atau menyentil daripada mencium itu tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini–Riko semakin yakin kalau kepala Junpei terbentur sesuatu barusan.

"O-oi—"

"Riko jahat."

"Eh?"

"Aku diusir padahal aku sengaja datang kesini untuk menghabiskan tiga puluh menit terakhir bersama Riko. Kurang jahat apa pacarku, coba."

"Jun—uuuuuuhhh, kau membuatku menangis betulan, sialan!"

Riko melepaskan pelukan Junpei dengan paksa dan berbalik, lalu ganti memeluk Junpei dengan erat. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara, pertahanannya akhirnya runtuh juga. Perasaan gundah yang dipendamnya selama berbulan-bulan, akhirnya tumpah juga pada hari terakhir ini. Kaus Junpei basah oleh air mata Riko, tapi ia tidak peduli. Dibiarkannya Riko menangis sampai lega, dielusnya rambut cokelat beraroma sampo jeruk itu perlahan sekadar untuk memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman baginya. Beruntunglah Riko bukan tipe orang yang suka menangis lama-lama; hanya lima menit waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk melegakan pikiran dan perasaannya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, bajumu jadi basah begini."

Junpei menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tak keberatan.

"Ayo duduk. Kurasa kau juga pegal berdiri terus."

Duduk berdampingan di ambang pintu geser, menatap langit berdua—tampak sebagai suatu ending yang romantis, namun masing-masing mereka tahu mereka bukanlah pasangan yang romantis. Tidak akan ada perbincangan manis selama dua puluh menit ke depan, yang ada hanya akan ledekan-ledekan sinis, namun mereka bahagia karenanya—karena mereka tetap menjadi diri mereka sampai akhir. Dan baik Junpei maupun Riko, puas dengan akhir yang seperti itu.

"Sup miso yang kemarin … enak?"

Riko membahas makan malam terakhir mereka, dimana Riko memutuskan memasak untuk Junpei atas inisiatifnya sendiri, menghiraukan kemungkinan makan malam terakhir mereka akan jadi pengalaman buruk. Mengingat Junpei sama sekali tidak mengomentari rasa sup miso Riko kemarin, gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya sekarang.

"Keasinan."

Singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas.

"Tapi kau habis dua porsi!"

"Habisnya Riko tampak senang waktu aku menghabiskan porsi pertamaku …" Junpei menjawab setengah menggumam, seolah tak ingin Riko mendengar jawabannya. "… jadi aku minta tambah."

"Pfft …." Riko mendorong lengan kekasihnya itu pelan. "Kau kok tiba-tiba jadi imut begini, sih? Coba dari dulu!"

"Kau juga!" Junpei membalas. "Kau tahu, aku kaget melihatmu tiba-tiba mati-matian belajar masak hanya untuk makan malam terakhir kita. Uh, coba dari dulu kau seperti itu …."

"Aku sudah belajar masak dari dulu tahu, _bhuee_!" Riko menjulurkan lidahnya meledek. "Tapi aku senang kok, Junpei bersikap manis seperti itu meskipun cuma sekali seumur hidup. Hehe~"

"Ka-karena hari ini hari terakhir, terserah kau saja, deh …."

"Tuh kan, _tsundere-_nya balik! Padahal aku sudah senang tiba-tiba Junpei jadi manis, meskipun rasanya aneh juga, sih …."

Junpei menggaruk tengkuknya, dalam hati mengutuki sifat dasarnya yang bisa dibilang cukup … merepotkan. Ketidakmampuan untuk mengungkapkan hal yang dirasakan dengan cara yang wajar membuatnya terkadang berada dalam posisi serba salah.

"Jadi Riko …lebih suka aku yang seperti apa?"

"Mmm …" Riko tampak berpikir, hanya berlagak saja karena jawabannya sudah tertulis jelas di wajahnya. " … meskipun Junpei yang manis itu imut sekali, tapi aku lebih suka Junpei yang bilang _'ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?'_ pada pohon sakura dengan wajah merah."

"O-oi!" Junpei memprotes seketika sementara Riko meledak tertawa. Kalimat Riko barusan membawa mereka bernostalgia pada suatu masa yang boleh dibilang, aib bagi Junpei, meskipun hari itu adalah hari yang menandai awal hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Riko ingat, hari itu ia melihat Shun dan Teppei di balik pohon melayangkan tatapan _mati-saja-kau_ pada Junpei yang malah menyatakan cinta pada pohon sakura saking tidak maunya ia menatap wajah Riko. Suara tawa Taiga dan Shinji terdengar di kejauhan, bahkan—Riko takut ia salah dengar—Tetsuya si raja muka datar itu pun terdengar kikiknya. Saat itu pun Riko terpaksa membungkam mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan tawa. Hanya Tuhan dan Aida Kagetora yang tahu bahwa malam setelah konfesi gagal itu, Riko tertawa terbahak-bahak di kamarnya sampai puas.

"A-aduh, aku jadi ingin tertawa terus mengingatnya—hahahaha!" Riko memegangi perutnya geli, sementara Junpei di sebelahnya duduk memeluk lutut dan mengubur wajahnya di atas lututnya. "Sumpah, aku tidak menyangka pacar pertamaku akan menyatakan cinta padaku dengan seepik itu, hahahaha!"

"… pacar pertama, ya … ah, benar juga …."

"Hm?" Riko mengernyitkan alis mendengar gumaman Junpei yang tak jelas barusan. "Ada apa?"

Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, tanpa disadari mereka jadi tahu soal kehidupan masing-masing; siapa teman-teman terdekat Riko, atau siapa rival abadi Junpei, atau siapa saja yang berani menyelipkan surat cinta ke loker mereka saat Valentine, mau tak mau mereka pasti tahu karena hubungan mereka yang memang sudah dekat bahkan sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran. Tentu saja, mereka tahu bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini, adalah pengalaman berpacaran mereka yang pertama kali.

"Berarti Riko pacar pertamaku dan terakhir."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, sedikit takjub dengan frasa 'pertama dan terakhir' yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai sebuah frasa yang berada di horison mustahil dan mungkin, sekaligus frasa yang punya impresi manis, romantis, dan begitu indah. Hasil dari usaha keras seorang manusia mempertahankan sesuatu yang dimilikinya pertama kali sampai akhir. Mungkin mereka juga tidak menyangka kala itu ( ya, kala konfesi pada pohon sakura itu ) bahwa hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, akan berakhir dengan gelar 'pertama dan terakhir'.

Indah, namun di sisi lain sungguh menyakitkan—

—karena berakhir terlalu cepat.

"Kau tahu … aku berpacaran denganmu bukan untuk main-main," kali ini Junpei tidak menggumam, suaranya jelas dan tegas–sifat _tsundere-_nya memutuskan untuk menyingkir di saat ini. "Aku ingin menikah dengan Riko, sangat ingin."

"E-eh–" sontak pipi gadis itu merona. "K-kok …."

"Kenapa? Riko tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Bu-bukannya begitu!" elak Riko tergagap. "Ta-tapi … ah, aku hanya berpikir, _that's so sweet of you _… untuk mempunyai tujuan seperti itu …aku sendiri tidak memikirkan soal menikah selama ini sampai kau tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi pacarmu—ini aneh, tapi suatu hari aku pernah berpikir; orang ini, orang yang dulunya hanya teman masa kecilku, nantinya punya kemungkinan untuk menjadi suamiku…"

"Jadi intinya, Riko akan menerima kan kalau aku menikahimu?"

"Aku belum bisa menjadi istri yang baik_…."_

"Kau sudah cukup baik untukku._"_

"Jangan membuatku menangis lagi, Junpei. Kupukul nih."

"Iya, iya, Nona Galak."

"Sendirinya juga suka main pukul." Riko meledek. "Kalau papanya galak, mamanya galak, nanti anaknya jadi apa, coba."

"Anaknya nanti jadi malaikat baik hati yang suka melerai papa-mamanya kalau bertengkar," Junpei tersenyum, jawabannya terdengar asal namun realistis dari beberapa sisi. "Pasti nanti dia mirip denganku."

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" bantah Riko. "Biasanya, kalau anak perempuan, baru mirip papanya, kalau anak laki-laki mirip ibunya! Jadi, nanti lebih baik kita punya anak laki-laki saja, biar mirip denganku—"

"Riko …"

"—atau anak kembar! Anak kembar, satu perempuan, satu laki-laki biar adil—"

"Riko, kau menangis …"

"Eh?"

Junpei benar; cairan bening mengalir dari ujung mata Riko tanpa ia sadari. Junpei menatapnya dengan sayang sementara Riko mulai terisak ketika melihat setetes air mata jatuh ke rok pendeknya, menyisakan bekas yang melebar.

"Oh iya … benar …"

"Benar apanya?"

"Semua itu … tidak mungkin, ya? Kita … akan mati sebentar lagi, kan?"

"Ssh, sudahlah …" perlahan Junpei mengusap air mata Riko dengan ibu jarinya, lalu memeluk gadis itu lembut. "… aku tahu, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga sering berandai-andai seperti itu, aku ingin menikah denganmu, punya anak, hidup bahagia selamanya sampai kita tua nanti, jadi kakek dan nenek … tapi kita hanya bisa berharap. _Man proposes, God disposes … _bukan begitu?"

"Aku tahu … " isak Riko pelan. "… aku mengerti."

"Kalau kau mengerti, jangan menangis lagi, oke? Bukannya ketahuan menangis olehku bukan salah satu dari daftar hal yang kauinginkan terjadi di hari terakhir kita ini?"

"Masih banyak … "

"Hm?"

"Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu …" ungkap Riko. " … jalan-jalan keliling Jepang, lulus SMA bersama-sama, membuat tim basket Seirin jadi yang terbaik di Jepang … masih banyak …"

"Aku juga," bisik Junpei lembut. "Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersama Riko. Masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada Riko. Aku masih ingin bersama Riko."

"Nggg … kalau dipikir-pikir, Junpei …" Riko mendesah pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memandang Junpei lurus-lurus. "… satu tahun kita berpacaran dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah bilang padaku 'aku suka kamu' atau sebangsanya."

"… haaa?" Junpei mengerutkan alisnya sementara wajahnya berubah merah. "Me-memangnya harus ya?"

"Kau boleh tidak romantis, Junpei, tapi begini sih sudah keterlaluan …" Riko menggembungkan pipinya. "Sekali saja. Permintaan terakhirku. Oke?"

"A-aaa … aku betul-betul harus melakukannya?"

"Katamu kau tadi punya banyak hal yang ingin kaukatakan padaku, aku yakin 'Riko, _daisuki!_' termasuk dalam daftar hal yang ingin kaukatakan padaku, hm?"

Kadang Junpei benci dengan intuisi Riko yang sudah mendekati tahap pembaca pikiran.

"Aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya?"

"Junpei …."

"O-oke, okeeee … " pemuda itu mendesah pelan sambil berdehem pelan. Kalimat itu sudah siap di lidahnya, namun tenggorokannya masih belum mampu menghasilkan suara. Riko memandangnya penuh harap, ia tak bisa membalas pandangan dari cokelat jernih itu karena memandang mata Riko dalam keadaan seperti ini selalu membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Jangan katakan itu pada pohon lagi, Junpei. Aku ada di sini."

Junpei berusaha balas memandang Riko, dan ternyata hal itu tidak sesulit yang ia pikirkan; memandang balik gadis itu malah memberikan perasaan nyaman baginya. Kalau begini, ia pasti bisa mengatakannya, pastipastipastipastibisa–

"Riko, _aishiteru_."

"… a … apa?"

Tentu saja Junpei enggan untuk mengulang kata yang diucapkannya dengan susah payah barusan, beruntunglah ia menemukan satu cara yang efektif untuk membungkam Riko ( yang pasti akan memaksanya mengucapkan _'aishiteru' _sekali lagi ) sekaligus untuk mengulang apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Sekaligus menambah daftar 'pertama dan terakhir' mereka.

"… bego …"

"Kenapa?"

Riko memasang wajah marah sekaligus sedih sekaligus senang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Junpei keras-keras. "Kamu begooo! Entah apa kutukan yang menimpaku sampai punya pacar idiot sepertimu, tapi-tapi ciumanmu barusan membuat aku semakin tidak mau berpisah denganmu, dasar idiooooooot!"

"Itu semua karena kau yang tidak mendengar dengan baik, jadi terpaksa kulakukan!" gerutu Junpei sambil melepaskan tangan Riko dari pipinya dengan paksa. "Se-sebetulnya tidak terpaksa juga sih … aku memang ingin melakukannya. Ciuman pertama Riko kan sudah kuambil, makanya aku juga ingin mengambil ciuman terakhir Riko. Juga … sebaliknya."

"Berisik!" Riko nyaris berteriak. "Aku benci benci benci benci sukaaaaa padamu Junpei!"

Pemuda itu tidak bisa membalas apa-apa lagi ketika Riko menubrukkan dirinya sekali lagi, memeluk Junpei erat-erat. Ia menghela napas, mengelus—setengah mengacak—rambut Riko yang halus.

"Masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan, lho, Riko mau dengar?"

" … mmmm-hmmm."

"Aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Riko."

"… aku juga."

"_Nee_, Riko?"

"Apa?"

"… jangan lupakan aku, ya?"

"Junpei juga …" Riko berkata setengah terisak. "… jangan lupakan aku …"

Langit yang memayungi mereka berubah gelap, suara gemuruh terdengar memekakkan; sungguh berbeda dari keadaan beberapa menit yang lalu dimana langit masih terlihat bersahabat. Junpei melirik jam tangannya—sebentar lagi. Waktu yang dijanjikan itu akan tiba sebentar lagi. Ia menghela napas, panjang. Dipeluknya Riko erat-erat.

"Jangan lepaskan aku, ya … ?"

"M-mm. Junpei juga … jangan lepaskan aku."

Suara gemuruh semakin mengeras, Junpei menghitung mundur. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi, dan Bumi beserta seisinya akan menghilang; musnah. Lantai rumah bergetar, beberapa lemari malah telah ambruk. Mereka mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing, tidak mau lepas.

"_Aishiteru_, Riko … "

**.**

**.**

[sekai ga owaru made aishiteiru]

_I will still love you, until the end of the world._

**.**

**.**

"… _apt? Capt_?"

"Nggh … jangan, jangan lupakan aku—"

"KAPTEN, BANGUN!"

"HAH?" Junpei membelalakkan matanya, lalu terduduk. "APA-HAH!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Tumben sekali kau ketiduran di tengah pertandingan seperti ini!" begitu Junpei kembali pada kesadarannya, ia melihat Riko–dengan seragam sekolah dan peluit tergantung di lehernya serta sebuah _clipboard _di tangan kirinya, berkacak pinggang, mengomel. Butuh dua detik lagi bagi Junpei untuk menyadari bahwa mereka sedang di _gym_, dan sedang ada pertandingan persahabatan antara Seirin dengan Kaijou. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, _Capt?_ Kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat, untung kau tidak bermain dalam pertandingan kali ini. Kurang tidur? Sudah makan belum?"

Junpei tidak bisa memproses pertanyaan yang diberikan sang pelatih—sekaligus kekasihnya—barusan. Pikirannya jelas dipenuhi chaos yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih; yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyerah pada impuls entah dari mana yang membuatnya sontak memeluk Riko tanpa pikir panjang. Seketika semua mata yang ada di _gym _tertuju pada Riko yang menjerit kaget dengan keras ( bahkan sampai menggema ) dan pertandingan pun otomatis terhenti karenanya ( Ryouta saja sampai menjatuhkan bola yang dipegangnya, dan entah refleks atau modus, memeluk Tetsuyacchi-nya yang kebetulan berada tepat di sebelahnya ), satu _gym _ berada dalam kondisi statis.

"_Coach, _sejak kapan kalian jadi pasangan eksibisionis begini …" Shinji yang berada di kursi pemain memberi komentar asal yang dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan dari Riko.

"_Ca-ca-capt—_"

"Kau masih ada disini, Riko! Syukurlah! Syukurlaaaaaah!"

"A-aku memang di sini dari tadi …" Riko menggumam, kali ini sedikit ketakutan. "… k-kau kenapa, _Capt—_"

"Syukurlah kita belum menghilang! Syukurlah, syukurlah!" teriak Junpei. "Aku takut sekali … aku takut … aku suka padamu, Riko, aku suka padamu!"

"E-EEEEEH?"

Hening.

"Uhuk," kali ini Shun yang berdehem di tengah keheningan babak dua.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku akan selalu menghargaimu, kau akan selalu jadi yang terpenting bagiku! _Daisuki dayo_, Aida Riko!"

Hening.

"K-K-KAU …" mungkin saat ini Riko lebih memilih ditelan bumi dibanding dipeluk kekasihnya sendiri. "KAU INI KENAPA? SANA LARI KELILING SEKOLAH 100 KALI!"

–

**22:16 PM**

**From: **Hyuuga Junpei (tsundereyankee yaxxx. co. jp)

**Subject:** …I love you.

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf atas kejadian di gym tadi siang. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sudah mempermalukanmu seperti itu m( _ _ )m

Aku … mimpi buruk.

Kau tidak perlu tahu detail mimpinya seperti apa, tapi yang pasti …

… _I love you_, Riko.

Aku berlaku aneh seperti tadi … mungkin karena aku mencintaimu ya—ha ha hahaha.

Oh, baiklah …

Selamat tidur. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf … mimpi indah. Jangan mimpi buruk seperti aku tadi siang.

Junpei.

PS: Besok aku tidak akan masuk sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka ada hal yang lebih memalukan daripada mengutarakan cinta pada pohon sakura.

**END**

**a/n:** Kenapa saya makin alay (ngaca)

BTW, ada yang udah denger Chikyuu ga Nakunaru 30pun mae, drama CD yang saya adaptasi jadi fanfic ini? XD Sejak pertama denger, emang udah niat pengen dijadiin fanfic, sempet bingung juga mau pairing apa tapi mengingat kemaren ulang tahun tsunderekyaputen dan karakter di drama CD itu diisi suaranya sama Hosoya Yoshimasa, jadi saya bikin junriko lagi hwhwhw ah, suaranya Hosoya-sama di drama CD itu minta dinikahi sekali (apaan sacc) oh iya bagi yang belom tau, 'daisuki' sama 'aishiteru' itu beda tingkatannya www

Jadi sekarang saya… mau nerusin chapter 2 beyond the clouds /o/ maapin ya saya emang gatelan gini orangnya dapet ide oneshot yang multichap ditelantarin (mati aja sacc)


End file.
